<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the first day of my life by kufe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414870">this is the first day of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe'>kufe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Texting, temporary hiatus because i have 10000 things i need to do, will get updated though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a text. Soon, it spiraled into something even greater.</p><p>Gon messages Killua inquiring about an ad he posted. Their conversations become more and more frequent and develops into something new.</p><p>Modern AU Chat-fic featuring Killugon fluff, Leopika being dumb (I love them), and high school shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this on my other Ao3 account, but I decided I wanted to keep everything on here. Sorry for the reupload!</p><p>Title is based on "First Day Of My Life" by Bright Eyes; here's my Killugon <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=fEIFf7YxQYmMdxcGLH1jBA">playlist</a> that I listened to while making this. I'm a sucker for these two to be honest.</p><p>The moment I decide to make a Killugon chat-fic suddenly 5 more pop up; which makes me both happy because we need more chat-fics, and sad because I don't want to seem <em>too</em> unoriginal. Oh well.</p><p>If you enjoy, let me know! I'd love to hear from you all. I’m not that good at this, so constructive criticism is extremely welcome! Or if you just want to comment that would make my day, thank you so much!</p><p>Unknown Number - Gon<br/>Cat Man (?) - Killua<br/>Idiot - Gon<br/>Loser - Leorio<br/>Cat Man!!! 😺 - Killua<br/>Kurapika 😁✨ - Kurapika<br/>Kurapika ❤️ - Kurapika</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Unknown caller</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I heard you're giving away a cat??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I am in dire need of snuggles so respond ASAP</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh shit yeah, sorry about that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Before I do though I just want you to ask you a couple of questions</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Questions? Is this a test?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm not very good at tests</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Is it written? Are we being graded?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Is there like 30 other people who also want the cat and so you're doing this to weed out the weaklings?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Because I promise you I am a very strong candidate</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">9/10 dentists would recommend</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Jesus fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I was just going to ask you a couple of questions to make sure you weren’t a serial killer or some shit.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">WHAT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And if I was a serial killer why would I try to get a cat</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don't know. Like a serial cat killer?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are you one of those guys who likes torturing animals for fun</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">HUH?!?!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hmm. Not giving a straight answer, I see.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Suspicious.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">NO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'M NOT A CATLLER I PROMISE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Okay first of all did you really just combine cat and killer</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Secondly if you hypothetically were one why would I trust you to keep a promise</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Please</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm begging on my knees here. I'll do anything.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I was just messing with you dude. You can have the cat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">YES</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What time should I pick Dog up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Do not tell me you are planning on naming her Dog.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It's cute!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">No it is not</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh my god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I am seriously reconsidering my decision right now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Can you think of a better one?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don't fucking know</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Probably one that's better than Dog</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">At least I have a name for her</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm so excited!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">When's a good time?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">How does Thursday at 2 sound?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">YES</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">My favorite day of the week</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">..Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">
      <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7xMgJedN2s&amp;t=5s">Because of them</a>
    </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">They are the only thing keeping me sane</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">This Out of Touch Thursday marks the day when I get a cat</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I literally have no idea how to respond to that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You're out of touch</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm out of tiiime</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'll meet you at the park at 2 PM.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cat Man (?)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Um</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I lost the cat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">NO DOG</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">WHAT THE SHIT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">WHAT DID YOU DO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are you the catller all along? (DUN DUN DUN)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I really hope you're joking.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why the fuck would I try giving the cat away if I was going to murder it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don't know</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You tell me, you're the one on trial here</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">If you were a cat where would you be</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">In the house, like a good little kitty</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You're no help.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why did I even bother telling you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Because I'm the one who's supposed to keep her?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Heart been broke so many times b4💔</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm downtown</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Shit she doesn't have a name</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Is your family helping you look?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No, just my little sister. We found her abandoned on the side of the road but our parents won't let us keep her. So they don't really care that she's gone.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">And you do?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well I told you I was going to give you to her dumbshit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Also I'm worried that she might get hurt</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">AWW</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Stop it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">🥺🥺🥺</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">BUT ITS CUTE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">God I am not cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Who said I was calling you cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I was calling the fact that you care so much cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">That's the-</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Never mind.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Update?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hello?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Mx. Stranger?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I have good news and bad news.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh boy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Good news is we found her</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">HOORAY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Bad news is that I gave her away</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'M SORRY OKAY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">A LITTLE GIRL WAS WITH HER AND SHE GOT SO ATTACHED TO HER SO THE DAD OFFERED ME $20 TO KEEP HER</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You are lucky I don't know who you are so I can't strangle you right now.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Indeed I am</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hey at least I'm $20 richer</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Fuck you 😭</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">"I told her I was going to give her to you so I'm trying to find her"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What happened to that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hey, I'm a different man now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I've changed in the past half an hour. Plus you weren't paying me.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">So you ARE a guy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You just said you're a man</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I was curious</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Did you think I was a girl?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">No</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I just said I wasn't sure</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'm a dude too btw</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I figured.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">How so?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I dunno</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You just.. give off male energy?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Should I be offended?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No..?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ok then I won't</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You're so fucking weird</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Yep!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Most people find it entertaining</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I can see that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ohoho? Does Cat Man find me entertaining?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Do not call me that again.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You aren't boring to talk to.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'LL TAKE IT</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Idiot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Did you know that the medical name for a butt crack is “intergluteal cleft”?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What an opener</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'm Googling some weird shit and it's actually pretty interesting.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm intrigued</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Tell me more</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Apparently farting helps reduce high blood pressure and is good for your health.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">BOOM 💥 CRAP 😫 THE SOUND 🔊 OF MY FART 💨 THE POOP 💩 GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON ON 🤯</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What the fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anyways</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It says here that it's impossible to lick your elbow.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Incorrect</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I can lick my elbow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wait, really?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You're not just talking about the thing where you lick your finger and place it on top of your elbow, right?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Nope</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Here let me show you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><strong>[IMAGE RECEIVED FROM Idiot]</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Holy shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Is it weird that I've seen your elbow before I've seen your face?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Probably</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Send me your elbow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Um?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I don't have an elbow fetish or anything</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It's just that I sent you mine so it's only fair</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You're such a weirdo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Fine</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><strong>[IMAGE SENT TO Idiot]</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are you sure you don't have an elbow fetish?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Loser</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What do you do if you send your elbow to someone who may-or-may-not have an elbow fetish?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">The fuck?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Don’t ask questions</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I think I deserve an answer</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh god oh fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Was this whole thing an elaborate scheme all to get me to be his elbow sugar baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">R u ok??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Do I look okay to you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We arent in the same room</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Idiot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I DON’T ACTUALLY MEAN IT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">DON’T TARNISH MY GOOD NAME</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">
      <em>Stares suspiciously</em>
    </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Alright.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">BELIEVE ME</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I DO NOT WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THE GUY WITH AN ELBOW FEITSH</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Loser</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Coast is clear.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">He is not after my elbows.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">(I think. 70% sure.)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Now explain wtf is happening</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Did I not say to not ask questions?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">KILLUA</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Idiot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You're on thin ice, buddy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thank you omg</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I love you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Um</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm jokingly affectionate with my friends</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are we friends?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I mean you did call me buddy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It was an expression.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">How about acquaintances?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, let's go with that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Cool 😁</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody"> <span class="header">Cat Man!!! 😺</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Would you rather fight a bear the size of a duck or a duck the size of a bear?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What..?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It’s for science</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I doubt that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">My friend Zushi and I are having an argument over it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It’s been three hours and none of us refuse to budge</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Dear God</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hmm. Let’s see.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Probably a bear the size of a duck.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">WHAT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">WHY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Because I could just step on it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">But it’s a bear, it’ll bite your foot off</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Do you underestimate my skill?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Damn okay.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anyways, you are wrong. First of all, a duck is harmless, so it’s not like it’ll attack you or anything.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Do we have any weapons?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Bare fists</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Then yeah. How the fuck would I kill it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Also, you are underestimating the ferocity of ducks. There are ducks who live in the lake at my summer home and they are the nastiest creatures I’ve ever seen.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You have a summer home?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Dude are you rich</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Something like that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">DAMMMMNNNN</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">My family’s fucking insane though, so it’s not worth it tbh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Nope. I know literally nothing about you. I’m not getting into my personal life with a stranger.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Yes you do!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You know that I’m a guy, I like cats, I can lick my elbow, and I have superior opinions compared to you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">First of all: No. You are completely, 100% wrong.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Secondly, I don’t even know how old you are.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I’m 17</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Shit you’re older than me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Omg</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are you like a 13-year-old kid?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I swear if you’re in middle school this will be the most embarrassing moment of my life</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m 16 dipshit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I turn 17 next month</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh thank God</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I just turned 17 so you’re not too much younger</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">This will not stop me from teasing though</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well fuck you too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ok ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kurapika 😁✨</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><strong>[IMAGE SENT TO Kurapika 😁✨]</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Holy shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">KURapIKA</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I DIDN’T MEAN TO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I DON’T EVEN LIKE HIM LIKE THAT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You’re a mess.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I KNOW 😔</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">IT JUST SLIPPED OUT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Who is that anyways?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Some random guy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why do you care then?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Cause he’s nice</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Doesn’t seem like it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">CURSE THE HEAVENS</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Cat Man!!! 😺</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">jk</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Err alright.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why are you so oddly sexual with things?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I DON’T MEAN TO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Irl I'm not at all</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">The innuendos just pop into my head</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don’t think before typing a lot of the time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Is this not real life?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I mean</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">In person</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah I get you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m mostly the same as I am in person.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">That’s good!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">‘Cause I really like talking to you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Dumbass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You don’t just say shit like that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">But I mean it!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Still.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">A little too strong there, it might scare people off.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Does it scare you off?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Then good!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">How can you just say shit like that?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What do you mean?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Like</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Be so open and honest with your feelings</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What if the other person doesn’t feel the same way?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Well, do you like me?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">…I guess.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Then there’s no need to worry about it!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But-</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I-</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ARGH</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You’re such a weirdo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">:P</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kurapika ❤️</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hey Kurapika</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">U there?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Helloo??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anybody home?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh good ur alive</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anyways Im free @ 11:15 if u wanna go out for coffee</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">By ourselves?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I don’t want this to be a date</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Jeez its just a friendly outing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Fine, have it your way. Invite a friend, Ill invite one 2 if ur so adamant on being seen as platonic</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hmm</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">That’ll be fine. Good day.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ur so condescending</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Like I would ever want to go out on a date with u</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Loser</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Killua</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I need u as my wingman</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Im going out w/ a guy Im trying 2 seduce and I need u as backup</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wouldn’t it be more romantic if I didn’t go?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hes bringing someone w/ him</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Itll be weird if I dont</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh my god fine</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Where and when</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Menchi’s @ 11:15 tmrw</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You owe me one.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kurapika 😁✨</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Gon. I need you to accompany me on a friendly gathering.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ok!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Sounds good 😊</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’ll pick you up at your place. Be ready by 10:45 sharp, dress casually. Eat a light breakfast, nothing to fill you up but make sure you’re not too hungry.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Why all the preparations?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m currently trying to impress an acquaintance</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I might be nervous</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Oh Pika</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It’s okay! I’ll be there to help you out</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thank you Gon</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I appreciate your thoughtfulness.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Of course! I’ll see you tomorrow (?)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes, tomorrow. Goodbye.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zushi 💖💞 - Zushi<br/>Killua!!! 😺 - Killua</p><p>quick lil chapter, here ya go :^)</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5">le epic discorde server</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zushi 💖💞</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Zushi!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Gon!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">What’s up?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Mm idk</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">It’s a beautiful day outside</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">The birds are singing</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">The flowers are blooming</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Yeah..?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I feel good!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Just went out with Kurapika to meet up with some of his friends</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I assume that it went well?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Yep!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">His friends are really nice</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Why are you so cheery.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">What?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Am I not allowed to enjoy the company of my friend Kurapika?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m happy all the time!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Not this happy. Spill.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Alright alright fine</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">One of his friends is… really cute and funny and sweet and I really want to get to know him better</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Gon has a crush?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">NO I DONT</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m just happy I made a new friend!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Mr. Heartbreaker finally has a crush. It’s about time.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Don’t call me that</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">And I do NOT have a crush</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Do you even know this guy’s name?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">…</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I think it starts with a C</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">You’re hopeless</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I KNOW</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Hopefully I’ll see him again soon</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Until then I guess you’re stuck with me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I am never stuck with you, my dearest companion Zushi</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">You are the light of my life</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Apparently Mystery Boy is threatening to take my place</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">He could never</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Nobody can compare to you and your karaoke skills</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I thought so. My Poker Face is unrivaled.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">EXACTLY</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">What’s up w/ the fam</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Wing’s making us watch one of his old movies</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I think tonight’s Star Trek</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">At least you have plans</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">The only thing on the agenda tonight is to stare at my wall and learn how to do a cartwheel</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Good luck with that lol</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">No doubt this will be boring as hell though so at least there’s that</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Hmm I guess</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Hang on</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Ok?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kurapika 😁✨</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Can you do a cartwheel?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Can’t say I do.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">DAMN</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zushi 💖💞</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Ok I’m back</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Uhh alright</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Do you know?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Know what</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Cartwheel</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Your mind is so confusing. No, I do not know how to cartwheel.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m disappointed in you</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Aren’t you the one who was trying to learn?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Touché</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Hmm</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I doubt he’ll know but let me ask him</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Who’s “him”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Cat Man!!! 😺</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Do you know how to do a cartwheel?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Actually yes</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">WOAH REALLY</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zushi 💖💞</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">HE DOES KNOW HOW TO</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">You just suck</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I repeat: Who the hell are you talking about</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">This guy I’m aquaintences with</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Aquentances?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Acquaintances</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Oddly specific lol</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">That’s what he said so..</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Alright w/e</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Is he your boyfriend</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I don’t even know his name, how can I be dating him if I don’t know his name?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">wow I guess you really are acquaintances</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Cat Man!!! 😺</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Yeah.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Why do you ask?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">What’s your name?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Ok wow.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Your brain’s on like</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">A whole different plane of existence</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I get that a lot</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Well?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Um.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Killua.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Hi Killua!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m Gon 😊</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Hi?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zushi 💖💞</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">His name’s Killua</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Ohkayy….. So does that mean he’s your boyfriend now?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">No comment.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Killua!!! 😺</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Does that mean we’re friends now?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Do you not want to be?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I didn’t say that.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Ok then</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Wanna be friends?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Alright</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zushi 💖💞</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Nope</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Just friends</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Oh right since you already have a boyfriend</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Really? Who?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">STOP IT</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">lolol</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">You’re so mean</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m gonna go talk to Killua who doesn’t bully me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Have fun with that</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I WILL, thank you very much</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Yw</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Killua!!! 😺</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">You have a pretty name Killua!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I would say thanks but it’s not like I chose it or anything.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Hmm true</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">If I could pick my name I would choose Dennis</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Dennis?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">FUCKING DENNIS?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Yeah!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I’m sorry but that’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Do you have a thing with choosing bad names?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">My names are great</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">You’re just mean</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">I think you have a few screws loose if you think Dennis is a good name.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">It is a good name!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Why does everyone bully me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Maybe because you deserve it for picking a name like Dennis.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Meanie</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Rightfully so.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zushi 💖💞</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Nvm he’s being mean</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">lol What did you do this time</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">None of your business</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">You’ll just make fun of me too</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Probably</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kurapika 😁✨</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Kurapika is Dennis a bad name?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Yes.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I knew you’d-</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">WAIT</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">WHAT</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Do you seriously think that’s a good name?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Do you seriously think it’s a bad one?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Duh</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Oh my sweet precious cinnamon roll.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">You have so much to learn.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m logging off</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">I’m being viciously attacked today and I don’t like it</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="text">Bye, Dennis.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">Don’t mock me!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p><span class="breply">But bye :P</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5">discord server</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://linktr.ee/kufe">social media</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA">killugon playlist</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>